


Gotta Sweat It Out

by sehuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuns/pseuds/sehuns
Summary: Sehun wants Jongin to hit the gym with him. Jongin doesn't really want to, but reluctantly does.





	Gotta Sweat It Out

“How about we start with today?”

“ _T-Today_?” Jongin’s tone is incredulous when he asks, and he immediately puts his hands up in the air defensively.

“Yeah, why not?”

Well, Jongin can think of a million reasons why today is not a good day for the gym. He has to walk his dogs; there’s that level of that video game he still needs to beat, even though he hasn’t played it in months; he’s like, five years behind on his summer reading list and should really work on catching up; he hasn’t visited his grandmother in weeks and there’s no time like the present, right?

“Well… I had… _things_ \--”

“You’re so full of shit,” Sehun presses, groaning under his breath and letting out a laugh. “But I’ll let you off the hook. This time. Tomorrow, we are definitely working out.”

Jongin gulps audibly, quietly berating himself for agreeing to this in the first place. Sehun is always asking him to, and he always refuses. He just thought that if he finally accepts, it would get Sehun off his back. Apparently he is incredibly wrong about that. Who would have thought?

“Sure. Tomorrow. I’ll be… prepared.”

 

Of course, once tomorrow actually rolls around and becomes today, Jongin is most definitely not ready. He’s groggy and doesn’t know where he is for a moment when his phone rings and pulls him from sleep at the bright and early time of twelve noon. It should be illegal to wake up any time before three in the afternoon during summer vacation. Jongin will see to it when he’s finally… important enough or whatever.

He rubs at his face and picks up his phone, a groan leaving his lips when he sees that it’s Sehun. Great. He answers with a huff.

“You just pulled me from this really great dream where--”

“Get out of bed, lazy ass. Meet me at the gym. Pronto,” Sehun interrupts, clicking off the line before Jongin has any chance to complain any further.

Ah, well. He’ll have to get back to that dream another time. He reluctantly rolls out of bed and gives it one last longing look before heading off to get ready. No use in delaying what seems to be the inevitable.

 

Sehun is already on one of the machines when Jongin gets there. It’s that one that looks like a kayak or canoe or whatever. He just stands there and watches for what seems like an eternity before Sehun completes his set and gets off the machine.

“It’s about time, dude. I was gonna haul ass to your place and literally drag you out if you didn’t show up by the time I finished that set,” Sehun gripes by way of greeting, slightly breathless.

He’s got a sheen of sweat on his face, down his neck and collarbones, and--

Jongin quickly puts a stop to that train of thought, shaking his head. None of that. Not today. Today, he is going to stick to his commitment and work out with Sehun and hope he never has to come back here again and see _that_. Yeah, no.

“Uh, sorry I took so long. Had to feed and walk the dogs first,” he mumbles in response, sheepish smile spread across his lips.

He follows Sehun around the gym to each machine, quietly listening as each one and how to use it is explained, and Definitely Not Thinking About How Good Sehun Looks. They do a couple of stretches afterward and Sehun lets him decide what it is he wants to do.

After spending a bit of time working on cardio and a little bit of weight training, he decides he kind of enjoys it, even if he’s completely exhausted by the time they’re stretching again to cool down.

“So, now that you gave it a chance, are you gonna come back? Or should I really stop asking now?” Sehun’s voice sounds hopeful, and even if Jongin hadn’t enjoyed it, he wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“You’ll see me here tomorrow. Maybe. If I’m not super sore and stuck in bed.”

 

Time passes in a blur and before he knows it, Jongin is going to the gym with Sehun every other day. His vacation is almost over, and he’s sad that he isn’t going to be spending as much time with Sehun anymore. They both have school and work to keep them busy and making time to hit the gym isn’t going to be a priority-- does their university even have a gym? He has no idea. There has to be one in the area.

He’s sitting on his bed, procrastinating on packing while Sehun sits at his desk. He is decidedly Not Looking at how Sehun’s thighs flex as he turns the chair back and forth. Why would he do that?

“You know, I’m glad you actually started coming with me. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” comes Sehun’s lazy drawl from where he’s starting to slump down in the chair.

He does, actually. Look at himself in the mirror, that is. Every morning. Where he was squishy and soft, he’s now lean and muscular-- results he’s very pleased with. He just… doesn’t realize anyone else notices it until Sehun speaks up.

“Yeah… I didn’t think it was noticeable,” he bashfully replies, looking everywhere but at Sehun to hide the pink that tinges his cheeks.

“No, bro. You were good before, don’t get me wrong. But you’re super hot now.”

_What?_

“What?”

Now it’s Sehun’s turn to blush, his phone lowering to his chest. He nervously licks at his lips and looks over at Jongin, and Jongin is suddenly aware that Sehun checks him out. Regularly. Meaning, he’s probably not so alone in his bro-crush-that’s-actually-a-real-crush.

“I said… you’re super hot now… not that you weren’t hot before, but you know-- I’m rambling, I’ll shut up.”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, voice gentle.

Sehun has his back toward Jongin, possibly out of embarrassment, and he turns to face him again at the sound of his name.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go on a date or something?”

They’re both blushing profusely now, but Sehun’s lips pull into a smile-- one that Jongin mirrors.

“Yes, I’d like that. A lot,” is the mumbled response.

“Good, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/__mangos) & [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/faehun)


End file.
